lifeunexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Siviac
Natasha Siviac is Lux's best friend, and another veteran of the foster care system. Lux was planning to move in with Natasha after she became emancipated, but this plan fell through when the judge denied her request. Although they are friends, there are times when they have argued; but their friendship is strong enough to weather things. Like most people in her life, Tasha (as Lux calls her) is protective of Lux, whom she met when they were seven year old little girls in Sunnyvale. It took Natasha to break through to Cate about her insecurities with Lux. Early life Much of Tasha's early life is unknown; prior to arriving at Sunnyvale at age seven, she lived with her mother, but was taken away due to her mother's drug problem. Tasha's father was likely not involved in her life, since later she mentions an old boyfriend of her mother's.During her childhood,when not at Sunnyvale, she bounced around various foster homes. Once, she and Lux lived in the same home, until she set a lady's wig on fire and was booted back to Sunnyvale. Later she would recall an incident in which Chuck and Rachel Miller tried to set her on fire. At one point, when Tasha was in middle school (arround twelve or thirteen), she went back to living with her mother. She and Lux weren't talking much at this time, so she did not know much, if anything, about Valerie and Trey Gilbert and Lux's living situation with them. Things were not going well with Tasha's mom, either, and when she was high off of heroin on Tasha's (presumably thirteenth) birthday, it was the last straw. Tasha told her mother that she hated her and never wanted to see her again before returning to Sunnyvale. She reconnected with Lux and the two were close friends once again. Sometime in her late teens, she began dating Gavin. On the show We first meet Tasha as a student at Longfellow High School, where Lux attended prior to moving to Westmonte. Lux asks her mom, Cate to have Tasha move in with them, but when Cate denies it, Lux is infuriated with her mom. During the second season, Tasha, who has become more of a presence in Lux's life and family, has her meet her foster parents, who were familiar to Lux. When her foster father, Trey Gilbert, tries to attack Lux, Tasha takes up a shovel and hits him over the head, where he goes to hospital. Tasha is arrested for assault. While on the witness stand, Lux reveals the whole heartbreaking story of what happened when she was fostered by Trey and Valerie. Natasha realizes that Lux's life was much worse than even she knew. Because of Lux's revelations, and witnessing Jack Bazile and Baze attacking the now-exposed child rapist, Tasha's assault charges were dismissed, but the minor charges (violation of independent living; curfew violations and trespassing) land her in Juvenile Hall for two months. Flash forward to two years later, Natasha graduated from Westmonte High, where she eventually transferred from Longfellow, and attends college with her best friend, Lux. Category:Characters